


100 Harmonies

by Princess_of_the_Pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_Pen/pseuds/Princess_of_the_Pen
Summary: Harry/Hermione, HHr, Harmony, Harmione, what ever you want to call it! Here are (hopefully) 100 drabbles of our favorite ship! (Rated T just to be safe) Drabble Count: 6This story is also on Fanfiction.net





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own Harry Potter

**Drabble 1: Love**

**Love was Fighting**

Harry never knew what love was. He didn't grow up with it and he was too busy working to observe it. But now, as he watched Hermione accept Ron's proposal, he knew exactly what love was.

Love was fighting.

That was the only conclusion Harry could come up with. Vernon and Petunia always fought over trivial things yet they remained marry. The Weasley kids loved each other and was always at each other's throats - especially Ron and Ginny. Hell, even his parents fought a lot!

Well, his parents only got together after they stopped fighting so perhaps that wasn't the best example.

The point was, all couples fought and now the phrase "fight like an old marry couple" made sense. A long marriage was a successful one, right? And if old couples fought then successful couples fought. Love was fighting and degrading each other which made Hermione and Ron the perfect couple.

As Harry watched the newly engaged couple fight over the diamond ring - Hermione thought it was too much and Ron thought she wasn't grateful - everything made sense. . . yet it didn't make sense. Then again, did it really matter what made sense? Love was fighting and that was that.

With a resigned sigh, Harry got up and left the room, feeling his fragile heart break.

If only he had decided to fight with Hermione a bit more.


	2. Hate

**Drabble 2: Hate**

**Extreme Emotions**

Harry was a calm boy. Years of the Dursleys taught him that extreme emotions got you extremely hurt. And yet, he couldn't stop the burning hate from filling him as he heard the "m" word slip from Malfoy's lips. He clenched his hands into fist and took a step forward with all intents to punch that sneer right off of Malfoy's pointy face regardless of the consequences.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione's voice was like a bell, it's soft sound ripping Harry right out of his rage. He felt her warm hand press into his and suddenly, he could care less about what Draco Malfoy said.


	3. Tired

**Drabble 3: Tired**

**Overwhelming Responsibilities**

Harry couldn't sleep yet he never been this tired. His Godfather was dead, Voldemort was back, and _he_ had to be the one to kill him. The entire future of the Wizarding World was on his shoulder and it was _**so**_ heavy! It weighed him down, snapping his bones and drowning his heart in an endless loop of pain and responsibilities.

He was only 15!

As Harry lay on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room his body shook. He never felt this overwhelmed in his life. Nothing the Dursley had ever done compared to what was happening right now.

The couch shifted with the weight of another person and warm fingers tangled themselves in Harry's hair. The boy closed his eyes to the familiar touch, letting the fingers massage his worries right out of his head for the time being. A flurry of brown curls tickled his skin as warm lips pressed against his temple.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Hermione said, her soft voice a beacon of comfort in the midst of his inner turmoil.

"I can't." Silence fell over them like a cuddly blanket, Hermione's fingers continuing their journey within his hair.

"Mione. . . I'm _so_ tired," Harry groaned.

"I know, love. I know."


	4. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes a bit of Ginny bashing. Read as "Ginny love potioned Harry"

**Drabble 4: Awake**

**Waking Up**

Harry blinked. The world came into focus and his senses sharpened. He felt heavy and light, dizzy with a new sense of clarity as if he just woke up. Turning his head, he met the worry brown eyes of his best friend.

"Hermione? What happened?" Harry groaned, pressing a hand to his spinning head.

"Oh, Harry! How do you feel?" she asked frantically, her hands cupping his face as her eyes searched for something.

"I'm okay! I think. . ." As soon as Harry moved his hand Hermione kissed his forehead. Heat flooded Harry's cheeks and his heart pounded against his rib cage.

"Oh, thank Merlin! I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner! I'll kill her! She won't get away with this!" Hermione gasped, her voice thick with tears.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry gently pushed her away, holding her at arms length so he could easily look into her eyes. Her beautiful, brown eyes that sparkled in a way that Ginny's didn't. . . Harry blinked, shocked by his own thoughts.

"Ginny! She used love potion to make you fall in love with her! I-I don't know how I didn't see it sooner! It was just so. . . _subtle_. It's wasn't like when Ron consumed Amortentia. It wasn't obvious that something was off! I just suspected it because - well, it happened so quickly! You was so infatuated with her despite never looking at her as anything but Ron's little sister for so long and-"

"Hermione!" Harry said, cutting off the hysterical girl in his arms. "You're babbling." Hermione looked at him with puffy, red eyes, sniffling gently. Harry used his thumb to wipe tears off her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Harry! Are you _sure_ you're okay?" To be honest, Harry wasn't completely sure. His whole relationship was a sham yet he didn't feel as hurt or angry as he probably should. Looking at the girl he was holding, Harry was only positive of one thing.

"I've never been more awake."


	5. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 7 months delay. I lost the list of words/prompts I was using and couldn't find it. Then I gave up searching and figure I'll use my own words but I ended up forgetting all about this. I just found the original list today (Wednesday, May 17th, 2017)

**Drabble 5: Scream**

  
**Grief's Wail**

Harry's chest rose and fell with almost painful breaths. Sweat plastered his unruly hair to his face and cuts and bruises marked the aches of his body. The scent of blood and death and rotting flesh stung his nose but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the broken body in front of him.

Harry crashed to his knees. Bushy brown hair covered the face of the corpse but Harry didn't need to see the face to know who it was. He recognized those curls anywhere.

Hermione's neck was bent in a way that made Harry uncomfortable just by looking at it. Her usually fair skin was gray and ashy and was covered in gashes and burns. With a trembling hand, Harry moved Hermione's hair aside. Her eyes were still wide open and her mouth was frozen in a silent scream. Harry could see the echoes of fear in her cinnamon eyes even though the once brilliant light in them was now gone.

This was the product of hours of torture, not by magic but by one's own bare hands.

Harry knew he should get up. He knew he should kill the son of a bitch that did this to his Hermione. He knew he should kill him slowly and painfully, make him feel everything Hermione felt in her final hours and more. He knew he had to avenge Hermione in some way. But he couldn't do anything of these things, not right now.

For now, all Harry Potter could do was tilt his head to the Heavens and scream.


	6. Whisper

**Drabble 6: Whisper**

**Whispers of Beauty**

There were few times when Hermione felt truly beautiful. With her untamable hair and small curves, she felt less attractive than a Plain Jane and wouldn't hesitate to call herself an Ugly Betty. It didn't help that the older she got, the more boys taunted her about her baggy clothing and her preference of books over makeup.

When Harry had first asked her out she thought it was a joke. She still didn't quite believe it when he kissed her. But now, 3 months later, as they laid in a bed conjured by the Room of Requirements, sweaty and tired, she couldn't help but feel like everything was _right_.

As Harry whispered sweet nothings into her ear, Hermione felt truly beautiful. As he peppered kisses onto her face and ran a hand over her tiny curves she felt a bit more confident. When he called her gorgeous she giggled but did not refute his claim. Instead she cuddled into his chest and whispered right back to him.


End file.
